Bad Day
by gillyuk84
Summary: Bella and Edward have both had a Bad Day in there respective jobs, there only relief is there meetings in the elevator of in there apartment block. Hopefully better than the summary - come in and have a read and let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Day by gillyuk84**

Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer L

Authors Note: I had a particularly bad day at work today which inspired this. Let me know what you think, this is only my 3rd fan fic ever and my 2nd Twilight one. Will update with a new chapter tomorrow.

**BPOV - Monday**

I just finished work, it was a bad day.

No, that's an understatement it was a very very bad day. The one that makes you feel like you cant see the happiness anymore and you will just get sucked in to the black hole that is your bosses office. Best of all it was only Monday. I had four more days to endure until the bliss that was the weekend.

But I did have one ray of light at the end of the day that always made me feel better, I got to have my nightly run in with my neighbour Edward Cullen. Who had been in many a dream later in the evenings as well. He was in a word perfect. Handsome, intelligent, funny, witty basically all the things that made my knees want to give out when I saw him. But we barley made it past the pleasantries the how are you and the what are you doings. It was driving me crazy, we had been having these nightly run ins in our apartment block elevator for the past two years, and it was starting to feel like two years to long.

It was then as I was walking out of the door - Friday, I will tell him how I feel by Friday.

**EPOV - Monday**

**I had a bad day. Not just a bad day an epically bad day. Everything seemed to go wrong and best yet, it was only Monday. I had four more days to endure until the bliss that was the weekend. **

**Saying that I did have one saving grace at the end of the day, my nightly run in with my neighbour Bella Swan. She was in a word perfect. Beautiful, intelligent, funny, witty basically all the things that made my knees turn to jelly. I would never admit that to anyone else, doesn't sound to manly to anyone but myself. We exchanged the usual niceties, hello, how are you, what are you doing this evening? It was starting to drive me insane, I needed more this had been going on for two years and I wanted to share more of her life with her not just sharing an elevator to our respective floors in the apartment block. **

**It was then as I was walking out of the door - Friday, I will tell her how I feel by Friday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Day by gillyuk84**

Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer L

Authors Note: I had a particularly bad day at work which inspired this. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV - Tuesday**

Today had not been as bad as yesterday, for one thing my boss didn't have a face of thunder like yesterday which is always a good thing. Also I had been thinking of my Tell Edward Cullen my feelings plan (ok not the greatest name for it I give you that).

So far I had come up with, expand the conversation which wasn't hard seeing as though we only ask each other how our days were and the weather. Ok we did speak about more things but they weren't very meaningful. So now I am nearing the door of my apartment block panicking, what do I say, what do I do. Just be calm I repeat to myself, you have spoken to him hundreds of times before. But I knew this was different I was taking a huge risk this week, if he didn't feel the same way I would have to change what time I come home - there is no way on earth I would be able to face him.

I enter the lobby and there he is, how can one man be so gorgeous from his ruffled bronze hair that would never be tamed and just screamed run your hands through me Bella! To his long lean legs, having seen him in his running shorts I know they are lean. I use the opportunity while he is engrossed in looking at his post to collect my thoughts and regain the ability to walk after my legs have now decided to melt underneath me at the sight of him. I walk over and gather my post, this catches his attention and he gives me his crooked grin that turns my insides to Jelly. "Hi" I say , nice opening Bella. He returns the same greeting. Some how I manage to get another sentence out "How was your day, you didn't look to happy yesterday so I didn't say anything when I saw you thought you needed to be left to your own thoughts" wow how did I get that all out? He looks at me surprised "I did have an epically bad day actually and I was just about to say the same thing to you" after he says this I am sure my mouth is open at his perception. "Yeah I had an epically bad day as well" I said and we both smiled at each other.

I feel my heart start to pump, actual conversation with Edward - it was bliss. We entered the lift and he was telling me about his day, one of his biggest clients had taken a dislike to the way his secretary had treated him over the phone when requesting some information so Edward had to do a good deal of negotiation to get him to stay with the company, he worked for a recruitment company and his commission was on the line if he didn't keep this client. I had been in a similar situation my boss had upset one of our biggest clients so I had to calm the client down while my boss refused point blank to take his call., I worked for a building surveyors and my boss hadn't been very polite during fee negotiations for an upcoming building survey. We laughed at the similarity of our situations. My floor came too soon for my liking, I turned to Edward and said goodbye and that I would see him to which he implied "you will indeed Miss Swan" and winked. Oh my lord, Edward Cullen just winked at me.

**EPOV - Tuesday**

**I walked in to my apartment block and Bella hadn't arrived as yet. So I decided to do the thing I always forget to do to occupy myself until she got there, which was check my post. As I stood there looking through it I heard the door open and in the corner of my eye there she stood, Bella. All 5'3 of her looking as beautiful as ever. She stands there for a moment looking directly at me, I watch her from the corner of my eye pretending to look at my outstanding post. **

**She walks over to me the best thing that had happened in 24 hours took place - I had a conversation with Bella . My heart leapt thinking back to our conversation and how similar our bad days had been as I made my way back to my apartment. I still cant believe she picked up on the fact that I had had a bad day. I felt bad not talking with her yesterday but today made up for it big time. **

**Her floor came around far to quickly, I needed more. She walked out of the door and bid me goodbye and that she would see me tomorrow. Somewhere I found the courage to say " you will indeed Miss Swan" and winked - I Edward Cullen winked at Bella Swan. I didn't know I could be so brave but something about our conversation and our proximity in the lift made me that little bit more bold. **

**Tomorrow I would do something more, it would be Wednesday only three days to pluck up the courage to tell her that I had feelings for her. **

**So my plan for tomorrow is come back with my shopping and somehow get her to come to my apartment for dinner under the impression that I had brought to much for one person and it would just go off if she didn't join me. Yes guilt Edward, always a good way to a girls heart you fool. I tell myself while I give myself a mental slap in the face. But its all I have at the moment. Hopefully tomorrow I would come up with a better plan but as of right now I need to have my dinner and go to sleep and dream of the beautiful brunette that occupies not only the apartment below but my heart as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Day by gillyuk84

**Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer ****L**

**Authors Note: I had a particularly bad day at work which inspired this. Let me know what you think! Thanks for those that have reviewed you are all lovely and kind!**

**Chapter Three**

**EPOV - Wednesday**

**Today I had a spring in my step. I had decided to go ahead with my plan to get Bella to have dinner with me to assist in the final plan of telling her how I feel, my stomach does a flip at the idea. The thought of being able to do the simple things like hold her hand and brush that stray bit of hair that goes across her face when a gust of wind comes through the door when we are waiting for the elevator. **

**So I ducked out of work a little early tonight to make it to the supermarket with enough time for me to get back to our building at the same time as her. If my brother Emmet had any idea of what I was doing I wouldn't hear the end of it for months, he just loved to tease me about my love life, or lack there of. I had amended my plan instead of the guilt trip I was going to tell a little white lie. I was going to look all haggard and annoyed that my cousin had cancelled our dinner plans and I had just brought all the food as well and maybe if she wasn't doing anything she would like to join me. Still dumb but it was the best I had. **

**I was running the thoughts through my head when I entered the building and noticed her waiting for the lift. She turned her head when the door behind me closed and gave me the smile that wanted me to make me drop the bags I was holding and run over and kiss her senseless. The lift doors opened while I pondered the thought and she held it open for me to get in. **

**She turned and eyed my bags and then turned to me "are you ok?" she asks "you don't look happy" "I fine" I answer looking down at my bags. She begins to talk again "Big date tonight" she says still eying my bags. "I was just cancelled on, but it wasn't a date my cousin was meant to be coming round but his girlfriend just got back in to town after being away so he has gone to get her from the airport" ok that wasn't a complete lie. My cousin Jasper was going to meet his girlfriend Alice, who had been away in Paris for a week, but I just never made plans to hang with him tonight. "Oh well that's a shame you have just got all that food and its going to go to waste now" this is it Cullen, be the man you know you are say the words "I don't suppose you would like to help me eat the food I brought, its all fresh so would go off if I don't eat it and I hate waste" I hate waste, ok I can hear Emmet laughing in my head at me. But somewhere between my mental beatings I hear the word yes slipping from her lips. I look at her and smile as the door opens to her floor "great - well why don't you come down at about 8 I'll have everything cooked by then"**

**BPOV - Wednesday**

**Oh My God I'm going to be having dinner with Edward Cullen. In his apartment. My stomach does a flip at the thought while I plough through my wardrobe looking for something remotely suitable to wear. As I pull out a midnight blue cotton wrap dress I thank my luck stars that my best friend Alice took me shopping before she went away to Paris. She is due back tonight, I cant wait to tell her about this development with Edward - I may have to buy earplugs when I hear the high pitch squeal of I told you so that will be coming from her mouth. She has been pushing me to tell Edward how I feel for a long time now. She hasn't even met him - but she is in a lovely dovey state with her boyfriend Jasper at the moment and wants everyone to be in the same boat as her. **

**So I put the dress on, curl the ends of my hair a little and put on some light make up. I didn't want to look like I was trying to hard. Between putting on my ballet flats and picking up my keys I divert to the kitchen and pick up the bottle of wine that I have had on my shelf for the last couple of weeks after I picked it up after another bad day at the office but when I got home I was to tired and depressed to drink it. **

**I make my way up to the floor above me, I take the stairs to give myself a bit more time to mentally prepare for whatever will happen in the next few hours. I raise my hand to knock and after the first knock the door swung open and I take a deep breath before speaking "Hi". **

**A/n Update tomorrow will reveal how the night went! Hopefully will update early as I am out tomorrow night for a little while. Listened to Taylor Swift Hey Stephen and Fearless while writing this. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Day by gillyuk84**

Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer L

Authors Note: I had a particularly bad day at work which inspired this. Let me know what you think! Thanks for those that have added this to there alerts - your all lovely too!

Chapter 4

BPOV - Thursday

Ok I think I quite possibly had one of the best nights of my life last night. Dinner with Edward - wow. From the minute he opened his door last night I couldn't stop smiling and he couldn't either by the looks of it. His apartment was very much like mine but had that distinct boy touch to it. He had made spaghetti, his mom's recipe he told me, it was delicious after I finished I nearly pulled him across the table to kiss him to show my appreciation but my restraint kicked in.

After we sat on this couch and drank the bottle of wine that I had brought with me and we discussed everything from musical tastes to our jobs. We had very similar tastes which made me fall for him even more than before, I didn't think that it was even possible. Well ok I don't just like him - I love him and last night just justified those feelings. While drinking the wine we put on a movie, The Day After Tomorrow - ok not the most romantic movie I know, Alice would kill me as it was my choice of film she would have made me pick a rom com but with it being Edwards place he didn't have any. Somewhere after Jake Gyllenhaal got stuck in the library myself and Edward somehow seemed to have gravitate towards each other on the couch, our shoulders touching and as it was getting tense in the movie I leaned my head down rest there. I could smell is aftershave, an alluring mix of Hugo Boss and pure Edward essence. Fair to say my concentration on the TV screen was minimal after that.

When the film ended we both didn't move while the credits rolled, I started to panic, what do I do now? So I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked right in his eyes and what I saw there took my breath away. I saw his eyes flash with what was the same in mine lust, our faces were so close if I had just moved three inches my lips would be where they wanted to - on his. But I am looked down and said the following idiotic sentence "Its late, I should get back to my apartment now and go to sleep" and after I spoke I started slapping myself on the inside. I should have leaned in to kiss him and took my chance then, but I realised I wanted to tell him how I felt before I did that. After I spoke he looked down and said of course, he didn't realise how late it was.

I knew Edward was a gentleman but what he did next proved it, he walked me to my door. I didn't even think men did that anymore, I had only read about it in books. I opened my door and turned around to bid him goodnight, but he beat me to it "Night Bella, sweet dreams"and then he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. If I had a mirror in front of me at that point I swear I would have been as red as a rose. "Night Edward" and I closed the door.

EPOV - Thursday

Last night was undoubtedly one of the best nights of my life, we ate, talked for what seemed like hours even though it wasn't that long and I got to sit close to her while we watched a movie that I didn't really pay attention to as I was very distracted by the fact that 1) I had the woman I love sat next to me and after a while during the film she had rested her head on my shoulder and 2) All I could smell was her strawberry shampoo. After the film she lifted her head off my shoulder and I thought that I was going to get what my heart wanted a kiss, but just as I was about to lean in she said it was time for her to go home. My stomach flipped for the wrong reason, but when I looked in her eye I saw the same look that I must have had in mine that gave me hope. Lust. I then realised I didn't just want to kiss her then, I wanted to wait until I had told her how I felt.

I walked her back to her apartment and somehow plucked up the courage to kiss her on the cheek. After we had said goodbye and she had shut the door I walked to the lift, while I was waiting for it something took over me and I found myself walking back to her door. I knocked and she answered after the first knock. "Will you have dinner with me again tomorrow night?" how I got that out without stuttering like a fool is beyond me. She then gave me the most dazzling smile and uttered the one word that made my heart leap "Yes". I smiled and said I would come and get her at 7:30 and bid her a goodnight once more.

So this leads me to today, I'm stood outside her apartment in my best shirt and trousers my hands shaking like crazy, I raise my hand to knock on her door. When she answers I think my heart actually stops for a second. She was wearing a bottle green dress with a black cardigan, her hair in light curls similar to how she had it the night before. "You look beautiful" I say as I gaze in to her eyes and she starts to blush. After she locks her door I hold my arm out for her to take it. "I have a table booked for 8pm at the new Italian down the road, I know we had that last night but this place is meant to be amazing" I look down and she smiles up at me "No that's great I love Italian" she says, "I love Italian too" I say but I didn't mean Italian in my head I meant her.

We make our way out of the building and start walking towards the restaurant on the way we fill each other in on what's been going on with our days. Somewhere along the way her arm leaves mine but before I am disappointed I feel her fingers making there way between mine and I smile. I give her hand a squeeze hoping that conveys that I like what she just did. We enter the restaurant and get seated in a little booth at the back, I order a bottle of wine for the both of us and I feel a small glow inside as we stare at each other from across the table and I get the feeling that tonight is going to be in my top 10 of my all time best nights.

**A/N - Nearly Friday! Will be updating early tomorrow as I am off to see New Moon with my housemate, only my fourth time of seeing it! For any office fan's the I Love Italian is a nod to what Jim and Pam said in season 4 J my other favourite fictional couple! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Day by gillyuk84**

Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer L

Authors Note: I had a particularly bad day at work which inspired this. Let me know what you think! Just looked at the word count - I haven't written anything this long since my English course work back in High School! Cant believe its Friday already, time flies when you are writing fan fic!!!

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV - Friday**

Today is the day I am going to confess everything to Edward and after our dinner last night I am feeling confident that 1) that I can tell him how I feel and 2) He has some feelings for me.

Dinner last night was just as amazing as Wednesday, we laughed at the most random things, laughed about how much the waitress was trying to flirt with him and in one of the weirdest coincidences ever he is my best friends boyfriends cousin. Which is making me slightly understand why Alice was always pushing me to tell Edward my feelings towards him. Well Alice, I think, you get your wish tonight.

I was a girl with a plan, when I got to our building and we meet each other at the elevator I am going to ask if he wants to come round and watch a movie. Once he arrives I am going to tell him everything, lay it all out on the line and hope for the best. I can feel my palms starting to sweat at the thought, must get that under control he doesn't want a sweaty Bella to contend with.

I make my way in to the building I see something strange. Edward isn't here. He is always here at this time. This is just typical the one day I needed him to be here he isn't. Right Bella stay calm I tell myself. Just get your post and sift through that for a couple of minutes, he could just be running late.

5 minutes later and he still hasn't arrived. My heart drops and my head starts making up different scenarios, he could just be out with drinks with his work, he could be seeing Jasper or the one I am trying desperately not to think of - he has a date.

Oh lord what if he does have a date, I bet she is just drop dead gorgeous. Why wouldn't she be, she would have to be to date Edward. He probably only thinks of me as just a friend. No I must stay positive. He probably just went for drinks with his work after all that is the standard thing for most places to do on a Friday. I was going to go out with my work but I had something more important to do tonight.

I decided to give up waiting and head to my apartment.

**EPOV - Friday**

I got out of work early today. I couldn't concentrate, all I could think about was Bella. Dinner last night was just as amazing as Wednesday. I needed to tell her how I felt. So here I am stood by her door waiting for her to come home. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. Nice Edward, girls love sweaty palms.

Time passed and she still wasn't here yet. She is usually home by now, this wasn't helping my already nervous state. What if she decided to go out, it was Friday after all. She could be catching up with Alice now she is back home. Then something comes in to my mind that I desperately want to get rid of, she could have a date. If my heart rate kept up at this pace I will keel over in a minute. Need to think positively - she may just be either held up at work or she is catching up with Alice. 5 more minutes Ill give her 5 more minutes then I will have to wait until she comes home, minute she does I will tell her how I feel.

It was then that I heard the bell to the elevator ping - and out steps Bella, her head down and she was looking at her floor. She didn't notice me until she nearly bumped right in to me, she looks up and her eyes are shining with unshed tears, my heart literally stops and my need to find out who has reduced her to tears takes over me. "Bella what's the matter?" I raise my hand to her face and stroke the hair that is in her eyes out of the way. As she leans in to my touch "Nothing I just had something planned and I didn't think that I would get the chance to do it, what are you doing outside my apartment?" I take my hand from her face and put them down to her arms I look down (I couldn't look in her eyes while I was saying this in case I saw the rejection) and begin "I'm outside your apartment because, Bella I needed to tell you something. I may ruin everything between us and if you don't want anything to do with me then I will walk away and I wont bother you again. Ok here it is Bella I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you, I have been since the day we met, you make my bad day disappear with one smile, you make me laugh, I feel I can tell you just about anything and I need you more than I have needed anything in my life, I love you" I look up and tears are free falling down her cheeks, my heart starts to ache. She doesn't feel the same way.

**BPOV**

I think I just stopped breathing, when I got to my floor I was near enough in tears. I wanted to see Edward so badly and tell him that I love him. I had my head down in case any neighbours saw me and when I got near I saw a pair of feet, I looked up and there was Edward. He asked me what was wrong and then as I spoke his hand went to my face as I explained. Then he said the things that made my breathing stop altogether. He loved me. Edward Cullen was in love with me. He was saying possibly the most beautiful things anyone had ever said to me. When he stopped and looked up at me my unshed tears from moments ago were streaming out of my eyes.

His eyes are unreadable, he looks broken and I just want to take that feeling away from him, so I raise my hands to his face and caress his cheeks with my thumbs "Edward, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you to, I have been since the moment we had our first meeting, there is no one else I want to be with other than you. You make me smile, you make me want to brighten your bad days as I don't like seeing you unhappy. I need you to, more than anything. I love you so much I was planning on telling you first tonight I was waiting downstairs and when you didn't show I was upset but here you are and I never want to let go of you. You are my life now" as I am talking his eyes start to shine with tears and as one slips down his face I raise my lips to his cheek and kiss it away. His arms have made there way from my arms to around my waist his for head was now resting against mine as I kiss my way from his cheek to his neck. I move my arms so they are around his neck needing to feel him closer to me, I kiss my way from his next to his chin and just before I kiss him I hear him utter "You are my life now to Bella". Our lips meet and everything slips away in that moment. It was better than anything I had ever dreamed about, our lips meeting each other with equal passion I am somehow now being pushed up against my door being held up by Edward as we kiss.

Air soon becomes a necessity and we break apart but still keeping a close distance between us. He starts to kiss me all over my face and my neck, he then stops and looks in to my eyes and says "I don't think I will ever have a bad day again you know" and I smile up at him and reply "me either" before pulling him in to another kiss.

EPOV

She loves me and I am now kissing the woman I love and who loves me back. It sounds strange but I feel complete. I couldn't get myself close enough to her, its like I needed her near just to be able to breath, to make me realise that this was real and that I wasn't dreaming and I wouldn't suddenly wake up in my bed alone.

When we break away to get some air in our lungs I breathlessly say "I don't think I will ever have a bad day again you know" she then gives me her breathtaking Bella smile and says "me either" and I know that's true. We have each other now and nothing else in the world matters to me. I pledge to myself right there and then I am going to spend my life making sure she knows how happy she makes me.

A/n The End, I hope you like it. I may do an epilogue for the Saturday J Thanks to those that added this to there favourites list.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Day by gillyuk84**

Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer L

Authors Note: I had a particularly bad day at work which inspired this. This epilogue is a thank you to those that have done a review or added his to there alerts and I just enjoyed writing this so its partly for me as well J Decided to do something different to what I originally thought I would do. Hope you enjoy it.

Epilogue

EPOV - Saturday 1 Year Later

Me and Bella had been together one year today. After we confessed our love to each other we spent the rest of the night talking, cuddling and kissing. I couldn't get enough of her. It was the most amazing night of my life and tonight I hope to top that.

I was wrong about one thing, we did have a couple of bad days. But only at work and as soon as I got home and saw her at the lift the badness disappeared in an instant. 9 months after we became a couple we moved in together, the going back and forward between our apartments was ridiculous so I moved in to Bella's apartment as it was the bigger of the two. Waking up with her is possibly the best way to wake up ever.

I had planned tonight out for the last month, I had to get Alice involved as parts of my plan I just didn't know how to execute it. As soon as Jasper and Alice found out that me and Bella were together they just looked us up and down and said its about time. Alice did her own special high pitched squeal as well that I am still to this day sure I can still hear. Part of Alice's roll was keeping Bella away from the building until 5:30 pm which was the time she got out of the lift a year ago. She wasn't going to be happy about Alice's plans but it was all for the greater good.

I have just been putting the finishing touches to my plan when I realised it was only 5 minutes away until Bella was due home.

BPOV - Saturday 1 Year Later

Today was my 1 year anniversary with Edward and I was spending it shopping. With Alice. She had arrived at the crack of dawn, ok well 10am but it is Saturday its practically the same and dragged me out of the apartment announcing we were spending a couple of hours at the spa and then going shopping. I tried to protest but I was in the lobby by the time I could register everything that had just happened. My lovely boyfriend didn't even stop her. Hmmm I will be having words with him when I get back.

So I have been buffed and polished within an inch of my life and heading back home. Back to safety. Home to Edward and we can start our anniversary. He said he had something planned tonight but he was so tight lipped about it all.

I got out of the taxi and bid Alice farewell and walked through the door to the lobby. I look up from fishing my keys out of my bag when I noticed that one of the lifts was surrounded by bouquets of red roses as I walked closer I noticed a card with my name on. I picked it up with shaking hands I turn it over and it read:

"My Bella, my love there are 12 dozen roses here for you - 1 for each month we have been together. Come upstairs for your next surprise. I Love you. E x"

Oh my, my heart starts to pound and I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I push the button for the lift to take me to our floor when it pings I quickly get in side and push the button for our floor one two many times anxious to get up there to see him, to wrap my arms around him and bury my head in the crook of his neck.

When I get to our floor I notice that there are roses on the ground leading the way to the apartment door. As I walk along I pick up each rose with a smile on my face that I'm sure will be permanently fixed to my face for the rest of time. When I reach the door I take a deep breath and turn the handle.

The first thing I notice is Edward standing in the middle of the apartment in a suit that just made him look more handsome than ever, I realised then it was my favourite suit that he wore on our first official date. Its all black and just makes my knees buckle under me. Next I notice that we are surrounded by even more roses and candles the apartment looks amazing. We stand there staring and smiling at each other.

EPOV

When she walks in to the apartment her face is a picture. She has the roses that I left on the floor from the lift to our apartment in her arms and we stand looking and smiling at each other for what seems like hours.

I slowly make my way nearer to her and I can see tears and love shining in her eyes. When I get about two feet apart from each other I get down on one knee and pull the ring that I brought a month ago out of my pocket. I look up at her and begin:

"Bella, I love you. More than I think you can possibly comprehend. I fall more and more in love with you each day. You are my life. So I am asking will you Isabella Swan do me the honour of being my wife"

I open the box and stare at her face as more tears poor our of her beautiful eyes. The next thing I new her lips where on mine. I brought us both up to a standing position, pulled my lips reluctantly away and rest my head against hers as I get my breath back..

BPOV

Be my wife, he just asked me to marry him and the only thing I can think to do is kiss him like I haven't kissed him before. I get down to his level and press my lips against his. My hands go in to his hair just as he is pulling us up to standing level and he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. As I regain my breath I look up in to his eyes and say the only word that I can of at this moment in time…..

"Yes"

EPOV

"Yes" she said yes. I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger and kissed it before looking back up at her. "I love you so much" I tell her before brining her lips to mine for another kiss.

A/N - Officially the end L hope you guys liked it!! I have loved writing this story, on to my next one now!


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Day by Gillyuk84

Declaimer - I own nothing! I'm just doing this for the love of it (well apart from books and movies)

Authors note: Getting back in to writing again, and couldn't resist starting off by doing another chapter of this story. Hope you like!

BPOV

I don't think I have been this nervous since I first wanted to tell Edward how I felt. We have been married for two years now, two blissful and love filled years. Sure we had our fights but we made up within five minutes of finishing them (and boy did we enjoy that part) and its because of that making up I am in the nervous state that I am in now.

I'm pregnant. 6 weeks pregnant. After two weeks of waiting for my monthly visitor to arrive I went to the local drug store and got a pregnancy test to confirm my thoughts. I ran the dates in my head and realised that I must have fallen pregnant after we made up from what was possibly our biggest fight ever. That little plus sign filled me with so many emotions. Mainly happiness but also this nervous feeling that I still have. I left work early so I could have some time to collect myself and prepare to tell Edward. I had been preparing his favourite meal and put our favourite music on and filled a vase with roses and lit the candles that we kept for special occasions. With the scene set I went and got myself prepared. I slipped on the dress I know he cant resist me in and brushed me hair and washed my face to help cool me down.

We had talked about children but we couldn't seem to agree on when was a good time to have them. We were both busy with our jobs but I suppose that would always be in the way and there never would be a good time other than the time that it happened. We said that whenever that happened we would be happy about it and embrace it fully.

So here I am waiting for my Edward to come home and to start a new chapter in our lives.

EPOV

I'm rushing home, Bella text me earlier to say that she had a surprise for me at home and to get there as soon as I can. When she text's me things like that I'm usually doing running to get there.

We had been married for two year now. Possibly the happiest two years of my life. Sure we had our bad days, but we sure got the knack of making up. We couldn't stay mad for long and were making up 5 minutes after it ended. I remember such make up session that happened 6 weeks ago that made me want to spark up another fight so we could get to the making up part again.

Our building in view I began to walk to help me get my breath and cool down. I loved our building I cant imagine moving out of there. Its filled to the brim with amazing memories of us. Everywhere I looked I could remember an instance to do with me and Bella. As I enter the building and walk in to the elevator and smile about all the conversations we had before we got together.

I exited the elevator and was instantly hit by the smell of my favourite meal I hurry my pace towards our apartment and open the door. When I do I stand still trying to take in what was in front of me. Bella in my favourite dress next to a table laid out with flowers and candles with plates filled with food. I come to my senses and shut to door, drop my bag and take two strides over towards my wife. I take her in my arms and kiss her like I have wanted to do since I stepped out of the door this morning. "Hi" I say as I ease myself away and lead her towards the table, I hold out the chair and poor her a glass of wine. "how was your day" I say as I take my seat and shuffle a fork full of food in to my mouth. " it was good, I got some exciting news today though that I wanted to share with you" I look at her and see signs of nervousness grace her face "oh what is that then my love" I poor myself a glass of wine now so I can raise a glass to her for whatever it is. "Well, I'm going to be taking an extended leave of absence in about 7 ½ months" I stop what I'm doing and put my glass down. "an extended leave of absence, why?" I'm starting to get nervous. Why would she need to take a break?

BPOV

I can see the nerves strike across his face. I don't think he has put two and two together yet. "well I'm going to be taking care of someone so I need to take a few months off. Its hard to take care of a baby when I'm still at work" I see recognition flash across his face. He is taking everything I say in, I can see the cogs rolling in his mind and then the thing that I wanted to see graces his lips. A smile.

EPOV

Pregnant. She's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad. A father. Bella is going to be a mum. My head is whirling with all of the emotions going on and all I can do is smile at her. "We are going to be parents, Bella this is incredible" I get out of my chair and pull her out of hers so I can have her in my arms. I kiss her neck, her eyes, her cheeks and nose and lastly her lips. Pouring all of the emotions I am feeling in to it. "I love you Bella, I cant believe I'm going to be a dad. You are going to be the most amazing mother in the world Mrs Cullen"

BPOV

"You are going to be the most amazing mother in the world Mrs Cullen" after those words come out of his mouth the tears that have been building start to fall and I pull his face back to mine. Soon there would be a little mini us running around the apartment and I couldn't wait.


End file.
